


Dating and Dancing

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: With the defeat of the First Order, it's time to look toward the more important things in life — flirting, dating and hooking up. Rey isn't so sure where to start.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Zorii Bliss/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Dating and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Zorii was the one who referred to it as the Jedi love nest, which Rey thought was quite appropriate. It did seem like as soon as the celebrations stopped (or maybe they never stopped; sometimes it was hard to say), everyone’s attention went from training and flying and saving the galaxy to flirting and dating and getting laid.

Rey wasn’t so convinced this was a good thing. “There could be a new threat tomorrow,” she said. 

“Or there might not be one for fifty years,” Finn countered.

Rey rolled her eyes at him. She had seen Finn and Poe holding hands under the table while they were eating together. And she had also witnessed them embraced in a few lip locks, but each time she had backed away before they noticed her.

“Maybe you should try having fun,” Finn said to her. “It’s nice.”

“Training is fun,” she answered.

“Not that kind of fun.”

She looked at him with a smirk. “You mean not the kind of fun you and Poe are having?”

For a second, Finn looked surprised, but then he nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“Are you inviting me to join you?” 

She expected Finn to laugh, to shake his head, to comment something along the lines of, “Oh, Rey.” Instead, he looked at her seriously. 

“You know you are always welcome to join us,” he said.

Rey stared at him and felt her stomach flip around like she was performing some high-speed acrobatics, but she didn’t have the words to answer.

\--

Rey kissed Zorii instead.

It was a good decision for the most part. They had been dancing together for nearly an hour. It was the fourth night in a row that someone had decided they should blare loud music into the night and get everyone to gather. It was the first night Rey had gone — mostly because of Finn and Poe’s pestering but she would never tell them that — and she had to admit it was fun (something else she would never tell Finn and Poe). There was a lot of laughing and talking and eating and drinking, and after a while she decided maybe Finn was right. It wasn’t like a new threat was going to pop up tonight after all.

Zorii had been regaling her with stories of all her many adventures almost since Rey had arrived. Zorii was beautiful and funny and smart, and Rey couldn’t take her eyes off her. And why should she have to?

So in the middle of one of Zorii’s stories, she had leaned forward. Zorii stopped talking halfway through a word and met Rey’s lips.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed like no one was watching (probably no one was watching).

“Come back to my room with me?” Zorii asked her after a while, but Rey wasn’t ready for that so she shook her head. Instead, they danced more and kissed more, and then went back to their own rooms.

That night, Rey lay in her bed and thought about kissing Poe and Finn. Then she thought about kissing Zorii. Then she thought about a few other people she might like to kiss as well.

But she fell asleep once again thinking about kissing Poe and Finn.

\--

Zorii didn’t seem to mind that Rey didn’t want to do more than kiss her on nights they danced together.

“I like kissing you,” Zorii told her. “But I know who you really love.”

“Who do I really love?” Rey said, and Zorii laughed. Then she pointed across the dance floor, which was again full of people talking and laughing and drinking.

“I’m going to go talk to Kaydel,” Zorri said. “I’ll see you around.”

She kissed Rey one more time. It felt a little like goodbye, even though there was nothing to say goodbye to.

\--

It took Rey another week of late-night parties and kissing some random people — men and women — on the dance floor before she worked up the nerve.

“Did you mean what you said?” she asked Finn, her hands in fists so the guys wouldn’t notice how bad they were shaking.

“I say a lot of stuff,” Finn said.

“He does,” Poe agreed.

“You said I was welcome to join you and Poe any time,” she said, then paused for a moment, again collecting her courage (how she could rush in to defeat the First Order but could barely open her mouth to get out the words she needed to get out, she didn’t know). “And not just join you to hang out.”

“Oh!” Finn said, his eyes widening.

Rey almost turned away and ran back to her room.

“Of course,” Poe said before she could. “He meant it.”

“You did?”

Finn was nodding now. “I did.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“Have you not noticed that we love you?” Poe said. He asked like he was suggesting she hadn’t noticed the sky was blue.

She stared at them.

“Oh, Rey,” Poe said, and he slung an arm around her shoulders. “We have got to teach you to be more observant.”

\--

They kissed that night, the three of them, all piled on Poe’s bed because it was twice as big as the other two’s (Rey wasn’t sure how that had happened, but she didn’t ask.)

It felt nice, and it felt right, and then they fell asleep all cuddled together.

They kissed the next day — almost all of the next day, except for the times when they needed to eat and sleep more and dance a little — and the next day and the day after that.

“I love you,” Poe said to Rey on the fourth day. He looked at Finn. “And I love you. And I want to show you both how much.”

“I want that too,” Rey said.

“Me too,” Finn said.

They once again piled into Poe’s bed, but this time they did more than kiss. Clothes were scattered around the room and limbs were entangled together. At one point, Poe’s head was between Rey’s legs, his fingers inside her, while Finn’s lips were sucking at her neck, his fingers twisting her nipples, and Rey felt happier and more alive than she could ever remember feeling, even before Poe sucked her clit into his mouth and her world exploded in flashes of light.

\--

They walked into the last dance party of the month arm in arm. Zorii and Kaydel waltzed by, their lips attached.

“I can’t believe you almost dated my ex-girlfriend,” Poe said to Rey.

She shrugged. “I can’t help it if we both have the same great taste.”

Both their eyes drifted to Finn. He blushed. “You two!” he said.

Poe and Rey laughed, and then the three of them stepped into the middle of the crowd, still arm in arm and smiling as wide as could be.


End file.
